


Скажи ему правду

by all_decay



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Несколько иное видение последних серий летней половины 6-ого сезона.Харви сделал все, чтобы освободить Майка из тюрьмы, но согласен ли он теперь оставаться просто сторонним наблюдателем?





	

      В при­ем­ной од­но­го из глав­ных про­куро­ров КЦББ бы­ло не слиш­ком мно­голюд­но, что, впро­чем, не стран­но, ведь по собс­твен­ной во­ле лю­ди в сю­да не стре­мят­ся, ес­ли толь­ко по очень вес­кой при­чине. И та­кая при­чина у Хар­ви бы­ла. Имен­но по­это­му пря­мо сей­час сек­ре­тарь бе­зус­пешно пы­талась прег­ра­дить ему до­рогу к ка­бине­ту ее на­чаль­ни­ка.  
      — Мис­тер Спек­тер, вы не мо­жете вой­ти, у мис­те­ра Кэ­хил­ла важ­ный зво­нок.  
      Но эти от­ча­ян­ные по­пыт­ки за­дер­жать, Хар­ви да­же не за­метил, вор­вавшись в чу­жой ка­бинет без сту­ка и с гнев­ным вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це. Вла­делец ка­бине­та на­шел­ся воз­ле ок­на, в этот са­мый мо­мент он про­щал­ся с кем-то по те­лефо­ну.  
      — Мис­тер Кэ­хилл, я пы­талась ска­зать, что вы за­няты, но он не слу­шал, — су­дя по ин­то­нации в го­лосе де­вуш­ки, Хар­ви толь­ко что при­об­рел кров­но­го вра­га, что, ко­неч­но же, нис­коль­ко его не взвол­но­вало.  
      — Все в по­ряд­ке. Че­го-то по­доб­но­го я ожи­дал.  
      Ес­ли бы взгля­дом мож­но бы­ло уби­вать, то Хар­ви уже как ми­нимум па­ру раз дол­жен был уме­реть. И имен­но та­ким взгля­дом ока­тив его на­пос­ле­док, сек­ре­тарь уш­ла, ед­ва сдер­жавшись, что­бы не хлоп­нуть дверью.  
      — Ка­кого чер­та ты за­дер­жал бу­маги Май­ка на ос­во­бож­де­ние?! — Хар­ви сра­зу по­шел в нас­тупле­ние, он был зол, ведь сей­час он дол­жен был встре­чать дру­га, а не раз­би­рать­ся, по­чему это­го не слу­чилось.  
      — По­тому что он сам об этом поп­ро­сил, — спо­кой­но от­ве­тил Кэ­хилл, с ис­крен­ним удо­воль­стви­ем наб­лю­дая, как от изум­ле­ния вы­тяги­ва­ет­ся ли­цо Хар­ви.  
      — Че­го? Мне-то он по­чему не ска­зал? — Он мыс­ленно на­чал прок­ру­чивать спи­сок всех вхо­дящих в те­лефо­не, но нас­коль­ко он мог знать ни при­нятых, ни про­пущен­ных звон­ков с но­мером ок­ружной тюрь­мы он за се­год­ня не по­лучал.  
      — У не­го есть план, ко­торый, как ему ка­жет­ся, ты не одоб­ришь.  
      Кэ­хилл ко­рот­ко пе­рес­ка­зал раз­го­вор с Май­ком.  
      — Ко­неч­но, не одоб­рю! Это же фор­менный су­ицид. — Ка­залось, что Хар­ви пря­мо сей­час го­тов все бро­сить, и пря­миком по­нес­тись в тюрь­му к Май­ку.  
      — Ос­тынь, он уже взрос­лый маль­чик. И как я по­нял, в этот раз он по боль­шей час­ти ра­ди те­бя ста­ра­ет­ся.  
      — А ес­ли он пос­тра­да­ет?  
      — По­это­му он и про­сил о по­мощи.  
      Приш­лось сог­ла­сить­ся. Собс­твен­но вы­бора ему все рав­но ник­то не пре­дос­та­вил. Но с дру­гой сто­роны бы­ло да­же нем­но­жеч­ко при­ят­но, что Майк идет на риск, по­тому что зна­ет, как это важ­но для его бос­са.  
      А ког­да с де­лами бы­ло по­кон­че­но, и Хар­ви уже воз­на­мерил­ся по­кинуть это мес­то, но Шон ос­та­новил его, про­дол­жив раз­го­вор.  
      — Уди­витель­но столь­ко ты для не­го сде­лал.  
      — Он мой друг.  
      — И толь­ко ли? — Хар­ви весь по­доб­рался пос­ле этой фра­зы, слов­но кош­ка пе­ред прыж­ком, но Шон сра­зу же это за­метил, по­это­му вов­ре­мя по­яс­нил свои сло­ва. — Со сто­роны мне и рань­ше ка­залось, что меж­ду ва­ми го­раз­до боль­ше, чем прос­то друж­ба. А те­перь, ког­да ты столь­ко для не­го сде­лал, раз­ве это не по­казы­ва­ет, нас­коль­ко он для те­бя ва­жен? Сколь­ко раз ты пе­рес­ту­пал че­рез се­бя и свою гор­дость? Сколь­ко ты за­дол­жал раз­ным лю­дям? Та­кое ра­ди «прос­то дру­зей» не де­ла­ют.  
      — Воз­можно, у те­бя прос­то нет та­ких дру­зей.  
      — Воз­можно. И все же вспом­ни, что зав­тра, ког­да Майк вый­дет, пос­ле всех труд­ностей ва­ми прой­ден­ных, до­мой он по­едет не с то­бой.  
      На са­мом де­ле здесь бы­ло о чем за­думать­ся, вот толь­ко вре­мя и мес­то бы­ли не са­мые под­хо­дящие.  
      — А те­бе с это­го ка­кой ин­те­рес? — В сво­ей про­фес­сии Хар­ви уже дав­но от­вык бес­при­чин­но ве­рить лю­дям, во всем ста­ра­ясь най­ти вто­рое дно, а этот раз­го­вор был нас­толь­ко стран­ным, что не ду­мать о под­во­хе прос­то не по­луча­лось.  
      — Мне? Да ни­како­го. Свое я уже по­лучил. — Кэ­хилл кив­нул в сто­рону сто­ла, где на вид­ном мес­те ле­жала тол­стая пап­ка с име­нем У­илль­яма Сат­то­ра и боль­шим крас­ным штам­пом «Де­ло зак­ры­то». — Мы не друзья и да­же не при­яте­ли, но иног­да со сто­роны не­кото­рые ве­щи луч­ше за­мет­ны, по­это­му поз­воль дать те­бе со­вет. Ска­жи ему прав­ду. По­верь, луч­ше при­нять от­каз, чем весь ос­та­ток жиз­ни про­мучить­ся в не­веде­нии.  
      Внеш­не муж­чи­на был впол­не ис­кре­нен и не на­ходи­лось ни од­ной вес­кой при­чины ему не ве­рить.  
      — Спа­сибо, Шон, я по­думаю.  
  
      Они по­жали ру­ки и пос­ле это­го Хар­ви ушел.  
  
      Он мог вы воз­му­тить­ся, за­явить, что это не его де­ло и во­об­ще пол­ный бред, но не стал. Во мно­гом Кэ­хилл был прав, ни для ко­го дру­гого Хар­ви не стал бы де­лать то­го, что сде­лал для Май­ка. И пусть все эти го­ды он ни­ког­да не ду­мал о сво­ем по­мощ­ни­ке и дру­ге с та­кой сто­роны, но воз­можно, лишь от­то­го что тот всег­да был ря­дом. Од­на­ко иду­щие од­но за дру­гим со­бытия: не­сос­то­яв­ша­яся свадь­ба и тю­рем­ное зак­лю­чение, что-то из­ме­нили, и поч­ти су­мели отоб­рать у не­го Май­ка, вот толь­ко Хар­ви ни­как не же­лал это по­нимать, а Шон пос­та­рал­ся от­крыть ему гла­за. Но нуж­но ли все ме­нять, сто­ит ли ру­шить чьи-то меч­ты и воз­можно да­же жиз­ни, сто­ит ли го­ворить прав­ду?  
  
      До сле­ду­юще­го ут­ра он так ни­чего и не ре­шил.  
  
      Ед­ва рас­све­ло, Хар­ви уже был на но­гах, ос­во­бож­де­ние Май­ка бы­ло наз­на­чено на ран­нее ут­ро, и доль­ше не­об­хо­димо­го ос­та­вать­ся до­ма не хо­телось. Рей­чел поп­ро­сила по­ехать вмес­те, и при­чин от­ка­зывать ей не бы­ло, од­на­ко нег­ласно бы­ло ре­шено, что встре­чать Май­ка у во­рот, Хар­ви бу­дет один.  
      Ров­но в наз­на­чен­ное вре­мя Майк по­явил­ся у во­рот тюрь­мы, смеш­но щу­рясь от сле­пяще­го сол­нца. Из­да­лека мог­ло по­казать­ся, что па­рень выг­ля­дит аб­со­лют­но так же, как нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад, ког­да он толь­ко пе­рес­ту­пал по­рог это­го за­веде­ния, но прис­мотрев­шись, за­меча­ешь, что нет уже той раз­дра­жа­юще мод­ной при­чес­ки, а до­рогу­щий кос­тюм со­вер­шенно смят и, ка­жет­ся, вов­се без­на­деж­но ис­порчен. Но сто­ило ему улыб­нуть­ся, как все ос­таль­ное тут же ста­ло не­важ­ным.  
      — У нас по­лучи­лось.  
      — А то.  
      Нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд они прос­то смот­ре­ли друг на дру­га. За пос­ледние го­ды они ста­ли нас­толь­ко близ­ки, что го­ворить о том, нас­коль­ко они ра­ды этой встре­чи, не бы­ло ни­какой не­об­хо­димос­ти, все чувс­тва впол­не яс­но чи­тались на их ли­цах. А за­тем они сде­лали нес­коль­ко ша­гов друг к дру­гу, что­бы прос­то по­жать ру­ки. Но не­ожи­дан­но для са­мого се­бя, Хар­ви это­го ста­ло не­дос­та­точ­но. Сей­час он дол­жен был ска­зать, что во­об­ще-то при­ехал не один, но не смог. В го­лове воз­никли сло­ва Шо­на Кэ­хил­ла о том, что те­перь он мо­жет по­терять Май­ка нав­сегда, а это ни в ко­ем слу­чае не дол­жно про­изой­ти. По­это­му он при­тянул Май­ка к се­бе и об­хва­тил его за та­лию, не да­вая ос­во­бодить­ся.  
      — Прос­ти, но я не мо­гу от­пустить те­бя.  
      Ка­жет­ся, Майк хо­тел воз­му­тить­ся, но толь­ко он от­крыл рот, как Хар­ви тут же зак­рыл его по­целу­ем. Сколь­знув язы­ком меж ра­зом­кну­тых губ, он зас­та­вил пар­ня от­ве­тить на по­целуй. И не по­чувс­тво­вав силь­но­го от­по­ра, ско­рее это бы­ло боль­ше по­хоже на удив­ле­ние, он все же до­воль­но быс­тро отс­тра­нил­ся, по­тому что ус­лы­шал по­зади по­ражен­ный воз­глас сов­сем по­забы­той Рей­чел.  
      — Иди. Она то­же хо­чет те­бя ви­деть. — И все-та­ки от­пустить приш­лось. — По­гово­рим поз­же.  
      Хар­ви с поч­ти не­замет­ной грустью наб­лю­дал, как Майк приб­ли­жа­ет­ся к сво­ей не­вес­те и та, нес­мотря на стран­ный эпи­зод с по­целу­ем, ра­дос­тно что-то го­ворит и креп­ко его об­ни­ма­ет.  
  
      Од­на­ко це­ловать его она все же не ста­ла.  
  
      В сле­ду­ющий раз Хар­ви уви­дел Май­ка толь­ко сле­ду­ющим ве­чером в ба­ре, где он заб­ро­ниро­вал сто­лик и за­казал столь­ко пер­воклас­сно­го скот­ча, сколь­ко бы­ло у них в на­личии. От­части, по­тому что не знал, ка­кой пред­по­чита­ет Майк, а от­части, что­бы ко­личес­тво ал­ко­голя смяг­чи­ло воз­можную не­лов­кость в об­ще­нии. Но на­чав­ша­яся с шут­ки встре­ча, сра­зу же от­ме­ла все пре­тен­зии на не­лов­кость. И, тем не ме­нее, оба по­нима­ли, что по­гово­рить о слу­чив­шемся прос­то не­об­хо­димо.  
      — Ни­чего не хо­чешь спро­сить? — Хар­ви сам на­чал не­удоб­ный раз­го­вор, ког­да бы­ло вы­пито уже дос­та­точ­но для это­го.  
      — Нет. Мне ка­жет­ся, я знаю от­вет. — Майк до­пил пос­ледний бо­кал, но от­че­го-то стал толь­ко трез­вее. По край­ней ме­ре, взгляд его стал со­вер­шенно яс­ным. — Хо­тя есть один воп­рос. По­чему имен­но сей­час?  
      Хар­ви не раз­ду­мывал, от­вет на этот воп­рос он знал луч­ше все­го.  
      — По­тому что я чуть бы­ло те­бя не по­терял.  
      Майк кив­нул и сле­ду­ющие нес­коль­ко ми­нут не про­ронил ни сло­ва, пог­ру­зив взгляд ку­да-то в пус­то­ту. Поз­во­ляя пар­ню при­нять ре­шение са­мому, ка­ким бы оно ни бы­ло, Хар­ви то­же не пы­тал­ся ни­чего го­ворить, он кру­тил в ру­ке не­допи­тый бо­кал, чувс­твуя, что боль­ше не смо­жет вы­пить ни кап­ли.  
      — Да­вай вый­дем от­сю­да. — Вне­зап­но проз­ву­чав­ше­му пред­ло­жению, Хар­ви не вы­казал удив­ле­ния, лишь мах­нул го­ловой, и жес­том поп­ро­сил счет у офи­ци­ан­та. По­ка он рас­пла­чивал­ся, Майк ждал его на ули­це, где в прох­ла­де осен­не­го ве­чера все боль­ше и боль­ше трез­вел.  
      Ед­ва Хар­ви вы­шел из две­рей, как Майк тол­кнул его к сте­не и при­жал­ся к его гу­бам сво­ими. По­целуй вы­шел жес­тким, но дос­та­точ­но страс­тным, что­бы по­нять, что они оба не прочь про­дол­жить. Гром­кий сиг­нал ав­то­моби­ля зас­та­вил их прер­вать­ся и вспом­нить, что они все еще у вхо­да в бар.  
      — И что те­перь? — ес­ли в го­лосе Хар­ви и бы­ла на­деж­да на про­дол­же­ние ве­чера, силь­но он это ста­рал­ся не по­казы­вать, что­бы не да­вить.  
      — Те­перь, ес­ли ты не про­тив, мне нуж­но по­думать.  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
  
      Они взя­ли раз­ные так­си.  
  
      Нап­ря­жение и заг­ру­жен­ность сле­ду­ющих дней прак­ти­чес­ки не ос­тавля­ли Хар­ви вре­мени на раз­мышле­ния. Да и ров­ным сче­том они бы ни­чего не да­ли, кро­ме на­тяну­тых нер­вов, ко­торым и так дос­та­валось из-за дел фир­мы. В си­ту­ации с Май­ком, все за­висе­ло толь­ко лишь от не­го са­мого. Но в тот ве­чер, ког­да Джес­си­ка пре­под­несла им столь уд­ру­ча­ющие но­вос­ти, ос­та­вать­ся од­но­му Хар­ви страш­но не хо­телось, толь­ко по­это­му он сог­ла­сил­ся на пред­ло­жение Дон­ны сос­та­вить ему ком­па­нию, на са­мом же де­ле, в тот мо­мент боль­ше все­го ему хо­телось ока­зать­ся в об­щес­тве со­вер­шенно ино­го че­лове­ка. Од­на­ко по­чувс­тво­вав теп­ло чу­жой ру­ки в сво­ей, ему ста­ло нем­но­го лег­че и ме­нее оди­ноко.  
      — Кхе-кхе, — как по­зади вне­зап­но раз­дался до бо­ли зна­комый го­лос, и Хар­ви рез­ко раз­вернул­ся, что­бы встре­тить­ся взгля­дом со сто­ящим в две­рях Май­ком. — Я не по­мешал?  
      Он кив­нул го­ловой ку­да-то в сто­рону Дон­ны, и Хар­ви не­воль­но опус­тил гла­за, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что они с ней боль­ше не дер­жатся за ру­ки.  
      — Ко­неч­но же нет! Все в по­ряд­ке, про­ходи, — Дон­не приш­лось от­ве­тить, так как Хар­ви от­че­го-то зас­тыл, не от­во­дя глаз от пар­ня сто­яще­го в две­рях. — Так ра­да те­бя ви­деть!  
      — И я. Бе­зум­но по те­бе ску­чал. — Они об­ня­лись, а за­тем Майк про­шел в ка­бинет, ос­та­новив­шись все­го в нес­коль­ких ша­гах от мес­та, где сто­ял Хар­ви, и при же­лании это рас­сто­яние пок­ры­валось до­лей се­кун­ды. — В та­кое вре­мя да­же не­понят­но, что все уш­ли, ка­жет­ся, что прос­то за­кон­чился ра­бочий день.  
      — Майк, за­чем ты при­шел? — не же­лая боль­ше на­ходить­ся в не­веде­нии, за­дал воп­рос Хар­ви, ко­торый сто­ило за­дать с са­мого на­чала.  
      — Я рас­стал­ся с Рей­чел.  
      Эти сло­ва ре­шали все. И каж­дый из на­ходив­шихся в ка­бине­те это прек­расно по­нимал, по­это­му воз­никшей па­узе ник­то не уди­вил­ся. Но ког­да она за­тяну­лась неп­ри­лич­но дол­го, пер­вой ее на­руши­ла Дон­на, как обыч­но впе­ред всех по­няв­шая, что сей­час она здесь лиш­няя.  
      — Мне нуж­но ид­ти.  
      Муж­чи­ны по-преж­не­му смот­ре­ли толь­ко друг на дру­га, и все же Майк на мгно­вение отор­вал взгляд, что­бы обер­нуть­ся к спе­шащей на вы­ход жен­щи­не.  
      — Она по­еха­ла к ро­дите­лям.  
      Дон­на да­же не ог­ля­нулась, но кив­ну­ла, по­казав, что ус­лы­шала. Она еще не по­нима­ла, как ей от­но­сить­ся ко всей этой си­ту­ации, но зна­ла, что пря­мо сей­час Рей­чел мо­жет по­надо­бить­ся под­дер­жка под­ру­ги.  
      — Так зна­чит, вы рас­ста­лись… — не­оп­ре­делен­но про­из­нес Хар­ви, ког­да Дон­на уш­ла и кро­ме них на эта­же боль­ше ни­кого не ос­та­лось.  
      — Да.  
      — И что те­перь? — На­мерен­но или нет, но он за­дал тот же воп­рос, что при их пос­ледней встре­че, прав­да, в этот раз, рас­счи­тывая на иной от­вет.  
      Майк сде­лал шаг впе­ред, и те­перь рас­сто­яние их раз­де­ля­ющее бы­ло не боль­ше про­тяну­той ру­ки. И все же по­ка ни один из них не спе­шил его пре­одо­леть.  
      — Я не знаю. Чес­тно, не знаю.  
      — Но ты за­чем-то при­шел.  
      — У ме­ня есть чувс­тва к те­бе. — Майк рез­ко вы­дох­нул и за­тем слег­ка пок­раснел, хо­тя в его воз­расте это дол­жно быть уже не­воз­можным. — Я не уве­рен нас­коль­ко они близ­ки к тво­им, но по­ка они есть, об­ма­нывать Рей­чел, те­бя, да и са­мого се­бя то­же, я не хо­чу.  
      — Майк, да­вай прос­то поп­ро­бу­ем.  
      И они пре­одо­лели то нем­но­гое рас­сто­яние, что ос­та­валось меж­ду ни­ми. И пос­ле­ду­ющий по­целуй был мяг­ким, изу­ча­ющим, не­тороп­ли­вым, а все по­тому, что спе­шить им те­перь не­куда.


End file.
